My Hero Academia: New World
by Derpu12
Summary: Conner, a 16 year old student at CASH, goes through his student life, and finds out what it really means to be a hero.


_Damn, late again! _Conner checked his Alarm Clock, seven o'clock. Practically falling off his bed, Conner rushed to put on his track clothes. "Why does this happen every time something important happens?"

"CONNER! HURRY UP!" His brother screamed at him.

Clearly, those desperate screams of anger weren't helping him out much. Conner rushed into the bathroom, trying to grab everything he needed for the day.

"Have you seen my water bottle?!" Conner hollered back. If he didn't have it, his quirk would be utterly useless! See, his quirk works like gas in a car, it doesn't look like you have a lot in there, but there's quite a bit. "The last place I remember it being was on the sink, but it isn't there!"

"Why don't you ask dad?!" Payton replied.

"Why the crap would he know?" Conner already knew, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to yell at Payton.

Running to the kitchen, he grabbed the water bottle. With that, he headed out the door. Getting into Payton's car, they headed out to the greatest hero school of them all, well in America at least, the Captain America School of Heroes, or CASH for short.

"Make sure to say hi to the old bastard, counselor Deadpool for me, okay?"

_Why in the world was he even made a counselor, better yet, how does he have a job? _"Yeah, sure I guess I could." They arrived at the school. Conner got out of the car, walked up to the grand entrance of the school, he almost ran into the statue of Captain America, "Crap, I almost ran into the dear leader!"

"Hey Conner!" A friendly voice called out.

"Well, hi there Ann." Conner called back to the red head.

"Ready for another absolutely fantastic day!" She enthusiastically said

"Are you just saying that because it's the Quirk Contest?"

"Yeah, but why wouldn't it be a fantastic day?" she questioned.

"I guess it would." He replied. After that, they both walked into the school. Going their separate ways, they both went to class. Of course, he started feeling a little nauseous, it was the Quirk Contest today. "Finally, I can show everyone what my quirk is really like." He said in a determined voice. Conner had been bullied for his whole life up to this point because his quirk was useless. But now, he could prove everyone wrong!

With that determination, he was ready to face any challenge that came his way.

"Hey crapface!"

_Not that challenge though._

"Hi Bryan, why are you here, shouldn't you be in the yard practicing?" Conner said timidly, trying not to look at him.

"I think the Quirk Contest is a useless idea to show off quirks, when we all know who the strongest are already." Bryan said, mockingly putting his hand on Conner's shoulder, smiling.

"But, if you do it, you can get the chance of a lifetime." Conner quietly replied

"Oh, I've already got heroes wanting me, while you'll be busy trying to get one to even consider you, I will already have multiple fighting to get me." Bryan retorted.

"Well, that's not nice to say that, I feel like I will be getting a lot, with how much I have working up until this day." Conner shot back at him.

"I don't give a damn what you think is nice," Bryan said with pure anger, "if you try to get in my way again, the doctors will never be able to repair you." He scowled at him quietly.

With that, Bryan left to go outside. Conner, still shaken up, walked slowly into his first class. It felt like it took hours to walk to his class, thinking of Bryan, _why does he want to injure me so much? _He just barely got to his desk before blacking out.

"Conner! Conner, wake up!" A mysterious voice said in the darkness.

He woke up to find his classmates all standing by him, all with a worried look on their faces.

"What happened?" Conner dizzily said.

"You blacked out as soon as you hit the chair." Mr. Awazia said.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't die or anything." Conner weakly said.

"Why did you even black out?" Awazia questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, I guess I didn't get enough sleep." Conner lied.

"Well, that might be a downfall for today, but I'm glad you're okay." Awazia said.

Conner straightened up in his seat, fixed his tie that was halfway down, and paid attention to Mr. Awazia. The rest of the day went normal, Conner being afraid of seeing Bryan again, going out to the yard to practice for the Contest, and trying not to fall asleep. At the end of the day, they finished up their last class.

"You guys ready for this?" Conner said to his friends, Dominic and Shelby.

"Of course we are, we have been training out whole lives for this, after not being able to do it last year, we are even more ready!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just need to survive the next two days, and then we are one step closer to being heroes!" Dominic said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Conner said, not really listening anymore.

"Hey Conner, are you okay, you seem a little lost?" Shelby questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing." Conner lied.

"We can tell something is up Conner, we've been friends for a few years now." Dominic replied.

"It's just, Bryan came up to me and said if I get in his way again, he will make sure the doctors won't be able to repair me." Conner said, about to start crying.

"I don't get why he doesn't like you, you're an easy person to get along with, he's just got a stick up his ass, he just needs to chill out." Dominic retorted.

"Yeah, if he comes up to you again, he is going to know a world of hurt for the rest of his life." Shelby said.

"No, it's okay, I have to deal with it by myself, I don't know how I will do it, but I'll get him to stop." Conner remarked.

"I hope so, I just couldn't bear watching you get yourself hurt for no reason." Shelby saying, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't get hurt, and if I do, I just want you to know that I will be okay." Conner said to her, noticing her fidgeting with her hands.

"All students in second year, come to the yard for information for the Quirk Contest." A voice boomed on the intercom.

"I guess we better go to the yard now, meet you guys there? I have to get something from my locker." Conner said

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Bothe said in unison. As they walked to the yard, Conner went the other way to his locker. When he got to it, he opened it. He got a necklace out and grasped it in his hands.

"I will never forget you, thanks for everything you have done for me." He closed the locket, with a tear in his eye and put it around his neck for the rest of the day.

Walking outside, Conner looked around for his friends, once he saw them, he hurried to get to them. When he got there, they brought him up to speed on what was happening.

"So, the Contest is starting tomorrow in the Hawaii stadium, and we have to wear out track suits to it?" Conner whispered.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Dominic replied.

They got more information before being dismissed for the day. Conner, not wanting to stay any longer, called Payton to come get him.

"Yeah, I'll come get you, I just need to do a few more things at work, I'll be there in about 20 minutes okay?" Payton said through the phone.

"Yeah, that's okay, I'll see you when you get here." Conner hung up the phone, and walked to the library to study for classes, he thought he saw Bryan turn to the hall coming towards him, but it was just another student that looked like him.

20 minutes later, Conner was by the front door waiting for Payton to show up, when he did, Conner felt his heart slow down.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Conner told his brother.

"No problem bro, I'm happy to do it, whenever you need me, you can call me anytime okay?" Payton said.

"I will, thanks again." Conner said.

And with that, they headed home. When they got home, Conned wound down from the stress of school and got ready for the next day, one thing that he never forgot to do was take of his necklace and put it on his dresser where it always goes.

"Hey Conner, you want to go out to eat to get ready for tomorrow?" Payton said from outside his room.

"Yeah, just let me get everything ready for tomorrow, and then I will be out." Conner said back.

"Okay, just come out to the car when you're ready." Payton said. Conner waited for him to leave the house, when he heard the door close, he started to cry on his bed.

"Why does he do this to me, why do I deserve this?" He cried. _I guess I really shouldn't worry about it, I must get ready to go out._ After he got himself composed, he left his room to meet his brother.


End file.
